Force of the Midoriya Brothers
by D-nasty
Summary: When Izuku was told he was quirkless he almost gave up on his dream to be a hero like All Might, but his older twin brother Naruto never lost faith and still believed in him. Thanks to that both brothers continue onwards to be the best heroes ever. With the bond and power they have together there is nothing they can't do! NarutoXHarem! IzukuXHarem!
1. Hope Shines through Despair

**Happy birthday, Naruto! This story is dedicated to one of my favorite anime characters as well as another. For this story both Naruto and Izuku will have harem, meaning both boys will get some lovin'. Originally I was going to post this along with updating or posting others, but I just couldn't have the time today. So I just settled for this.**

**Anyway here is the story.**

* * *

Prologue: Hope Shines through Despair

Inside a bedroom sitting on the bed with their arms wrapped around their legs and head burried into the knees was a peach skinned 4 year old boy having messy green hair that had black shadows with green eyes and four symmetrical freckles on both cheeks wearing a red shirt, blue shorts, and white shoes. This boy's name was Izuku Midoriya.

And currently he was in great grief.

It all started when he protected someone from his former best friend Katsuki Bakugo and his lackies. Sure the kid ran off without a single thanks and he got beat up, but he still felt good that he was able to help someone.

As he was taken to the hospital to get checked on he found out he was quirkless. Despair came through his whole body as he felt like he couldn't become a hero anymore. That was his DREAM! What he wanted to be in life! It was bad enough that his quirk didn't appear like everyone elses, but to find out he was quirkless just added on to the hurt.

When everyone else found out they stayed away from him and treated him like scum even more, it was so bad that he tried to hold on to the hope that he could be a hero. He was even watching a video of All Might on his computer to brighten himself up, but all it did was make him feel lower.

And then when his mother came in and saw what he was doing, it caused him to be at his breaking point. He even asked her if he could still be a hero without a quirk.

But all she said was,

_"I'm sorry, honey! I'm so so sorry!"_

Not even his own mother lifted his spirits.

He's saw it all. People pitying him, looking at him like a freak, telling him he couldn't be a hero without a quirk, degrading him, everything.

And one of the people that loved him whose opinion mattered to him,

And she didn't even believe in him.

Izuku felt like he just wanted to die and leave this world of hurt.

Suddenly he heard his door open and someone walking in. He looked up to see who it was, and it was the one person he felt like he couldn't face.

It was a fair skinned 4 year old boy having spiky green hair that had black shadows with blue eyes and three whisker marks on both cheeks wearing a black shirt, green shorts, and white shoes. This was Naruto Midoriya, Izuku's older twin brother.

Naruto has always looked after Izuku, was there when he needed him, and had his best interests at heart. It showed how much Naruto loved his brother. They made a promise that they would be heroes together that always fought for good, did what's right, protect those that were precious to them, and being saviors for the innocent or less fortunate.

Naruto has been in and out of the house for awhile visiting their grandfather but he had no doubt that he heard about his conditions, and didn't have the heart to face the one person who gave him strength and made him feel good about himself.

"Naruto-nii..." Izuku muttered.

Naruto didn't say anything for awhile and just kept looking at Izuku.

Til he walked towards his younger twin and grabbed him by the wrist yanking him out of bed and they walked out the room with the former pulling on the later leading them towards their backyard.

"What's going on, Naruto-nii?" Izuku asked.

"What do you mean? We need to get started." Naruto said looking back at him.

"Started?" Izuku asked tilting his head.

"Yeah. For your training."

"Training for what?"

"What else? To be a hero."

Izuku's eyes widen in shock before he pulled his wrist out of Naruto grasp and looked at him in anguish.

"What are you talking?! I can't be a hero! I'm quirkless! Everyone else has pretty muched said so!" Izuku shouted.

"Izuku..." Naruto frowned.

"We promised we'd be heroes together! But I can't do that without a quirk! You can cause you have one, but not me!" Izuku said as he started to cry.

"Hey..."

"Nobody believes I can be a hero! Not Katsuki! Not even Kaa-chan! And I just know you don't think I can be one! So what's the point?!"

**SLAP!**

Izuku's head was jerked to the side as his left cheek stung from the slap Naruto gave him.

"So what?!" Naruto shouted. "So what if you don't have a quirk?! So what if others don't believe you can be a hero without one! We always went out of our way to protect those who couldn't! Or helped those in need even if it was minimal! We've always had the right mindset in becoming heroes!"

Izuku turned to look at Naruto.

"I still have total faith in you! You can still protect people! Even if you can't be a hero you can still be a powerful sidekick! I still believe you can achieve your dream, Izuku!"

Izuku's tears were flowing down his cheeks hearing how one of the people who loved him still believed in him.

"Even if no one else will say! Not even Kaa-chan, **I **will!"

Izuku fell down on his knees feeling numb as the tears came out of his eyes even more.

"Izuku Midoriya! My little twin brother, I **KNOW **you can still be a hero!" Naruto said passionately.

"*Sniff* *Sniff* *Sniff* WAAAAAAAHHH!"

Izuku started to really bawl in tears at hearing the one thing he wanted someone to say to him. And it came from his older twin brother who never lost faith in him that he could still be a hero.

"Come here..." Naruto smiled kneeling down to Izuku and pulled him into a strong hug letting his brother cry his heart out.

"*Hick* Thank you, Naruto-nii! *Hick* Thank you for telling me I can still achieve my dream!" Izuku sniffed.

"No prob." Naruto soothed.

He pulled back and looked at Izuku who started to dry his tears.

"Now then, let's start that training. You can't become a hero if you don't work for it. Am I right?" Naruto grinned.

"Hai!" Izuku beamed giving a big smile.

And so for the next few hours Naruto and Izuku trained. In strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, everything. All with a smile on their faces both filled with a massive amout of energy that came out of nowhere at wanting to be the very best.

Neither one knowing that someone was watching from the backporch.

When they stopped for the day Izuku was passed out on Naruto's back who was carrying him back to his room all with a big smile on his face.

Naruto layed him down in his bed and covered him up as he rested peacefully.

"Hero..." Izuku muttered smiling with a soft snore.

"Sleep tight, Izuku. Cause for what's to come, we'll achieve our dream together." Naruto smiled rubbing his head softly.

Naruto then got up and walked out of Izuku's room closing the door and headed towards him room.

"Naru-chan."

Naruto stopped and turned his head looking behind him to see a peach skinned woman having green hair that reached her back that had a small bun in the back with green eyes a slim figure with C-cup breasts wearing a pink long sleeved turtle neck, a purple skirt that stopped at her ankles, and white shoes. This woman was Inko Midoriya, Naruto and Izuku's mother.

"Hey, Kaa-chan." Naruto said fully turning towards her.

"Can we talk in your room?" Inko asked.

"Um, sure." Naruto said as they walked to Naruto's room. When they entered it mother and son sat down on the bed.

It was quiet for a few minutes as no one talked.

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan." Inko said suddenly.

"What are you apologizing for?" Naruto asked confused.

"For what I put Izuku through. For not believing in his dream. For not telling him he can still be a hero." Inko muttered.

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto frowned.

"He always tried his best. Being a hero has always been his dream. And when he was told he was quirkless, Izuku was so devastated. Everyone was putting him down telling him he couldn't be a hero without a quirk." Inko sniffed as tears got in her eyes as Naruto let her speak. "All he wanted was for someone to still believe in him and tell him he could still be a hero. But no one said it. Not even me." Inko then looked at Naruto and cried heavily. "His own mother couldn't even say those words to lift his spirit. But his brother did. You never lost faith in him. You still believed he could be a hero. I'm such a terrible mother."

"Oh Kaa-chan..." Naruto hugged Inko tightly as she hugged him back sobbing uncontrollably. "You're not a terrible mother."

"I wanted to tell him he could still be a hero! But I couldn't! I didn't want him to get hurt! I was just trying to keep him safe! But I ended up crushing him!" Inko cried.

"No one can fault you for that, Kaa-chan. Your just a mother wanting to protect their child." Naruto said rubbing her back.

"But! But...!" Inko stammered.

"No buts!" Naruto said pulling back and looked at his mother. "Izuku still loves you. And so do I." He said strongly wiping away her tears. "I still think Izuku can become a hero even without a quirk. And if not he can still be a sidekick. Cause I have faith in him, Kaa-chan. He gots what it takes."

"Naru-chan." Inko sniffed before smiling. "You always are the glue keeping this family together. Even after we were facing hard times when I divorced your father."

"Hey, any father who stays away from your wife and children all for a job and not even try to be there for them is a bastard." Naruto frowned.

"Language young man." Inko scolded.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized.

"Well I think it's time for us to go to bed. Can I leave Izuku to you?" Inko asked.

"You bet, Kaa-chan." Naruto grinned.

"Alright then, sweetie." Inko smiled kissing Naruto's forehead and left the room room.

Naruto smiled before laying down in his bed and let sleep take him.

* * *

**Now like I said both Naruto and Izuku will have harems, but I won't reveal who til later, so you'll just have to wait. Izuku has started to become another favorite anime character of mine so I decided to show him some love by giving him someone who'll still believe in him no matter the odds, like Naruto. I hoped you all like the chapter and stay tune.**


	2. Things Rising Up

Chapter 1: Things Rising Up

"Come on, Izuku! Gotta be faster than that!"

"You won't get me this time!"

At the Midoriya household in the backyard was a 7 year old Naruto whose green hair was white and the black shadows were crimson red with his eyes now glowing neon green flying in the air firing green energy beams from his hands at someone.

That someone was a 7 year old Izuku who was backflipping on his hands dodging the beams from his brother.

While on the porch watching them was Inko smiling proudly at her sons.

The following 3 years have been good to the Midoriya family.

Ever since Naruto said Izuku could still be a hero the two have trained vigorously day after day, wanting to bring out the best in their own abilities.

Naruto trained in his powers to make sure they were always in mint condition. His quirk was called **Ghost**, and what it did was give him all the qualities of a ghost like turn invisible, intangibility, fly, and even possessing someone. But he got more factors of his powers like firing lasers from his hands, creating energy domes or shields, energy construction, super strength, super durability, and super speed. He figured there was more to his powers and would find out about them as time went by.

He also made sure his body was in top condition as well and beyond that.

Izuku trained his body to the max working on his strength, speed, reflexes, agility, endurance, and awareness. He could now take down ten teenagers with or without quirks and still be raring to go. Thanks to the encouragement from Naruto and now Inko, he got more confidence in himself, wasn't anyone's punching bag, and even stood up to his former friend Katsuki, who didn't like that Izuku was standing up to him. So he tried to put him in his place, only to have a face full of dirt and be knocked on his ass.

Naruto laughed very hard that day and had never been so proud of his brother.

Inko made sure she was always there for her sons, giving them love and support to achieving their dreams. She even apologized to what a horrible mother she's been to Izuku, but he forgave her and knew where she was coming from still loving his mother. She even got them some martial artist teachers to help build up Naruto and Izuku for future battles in their quest to become great heroes.

While they were doing that the Midoriya's were making sure they were financially and well taken care of. Like the usual stuff paying for the house, the bills, making sure they had what they needed, and everything. Considering Inko got half of everything in the divorce and with the help of her dear friend, Mitsuki they're living arrangement was pretty good.

Naruto fired another laser at Izuku who rolled back as the laser missed him with him skidding back grinning at his older twin who grinned back.

"Good, Izuku, your getting better at thinking quickly on your feet." Naruto praised.

"Thanks. All this training is really paying off." Izuku smiled standing up.

"Alright then. Let's see how you handle a barrage of attacks." Naruto thrusting his hands out in front of him.

"Right!" Izuku said readying himself.

"Be careful you two." Inko said.

"We will." The twin brothers said.

Naruto formed a green energy orb in his hands and fired a shower of lasers that came towards Izuku.

Izuku tense up his body for preparation when suddenly his body glowed aqua blue then he jumped up high in the air and flew dodging the shower of lasers left and right. When he was right in front of Naruto he pulled his right hand back over his chest.

"Take this!" Izuku shouted waving his hand firing a aqua energy wave into Naruto's chest making him spiral in the air while Izuku flew backwards down before he landed on the ground as Naruto righted himself up.

Izuku then thrusted his hands out firing a large energy wave as Naruto fired a large laser from his right hand. Both attacks collided creating an explosion of energy making the whole backyard rumbling.

Izuku took deep breathes and easing his body as the aqua blue glow vanished while Naruto landed on the ground himself.

"Not bad, bro. You keep improving every day." Naruto said as a white ring of energy formed around him and split in two rings going up and down covering him as his hair turned back to green with black shadows and his eyes turned back to blue. "Especially with that strong quirk of yours."

"Which I wouldn't be able to if you and Kaa-chan didn't keep giving me support in chasing my dream to be a hero and I unlocked it." Izuku smiled.

"Like I'd ever give up on you, Izuku." Naruto smirked winking.

"He's right. We're family, and as family we're always there for each other." Inko smiled getting her sons to smile agreeing with their mother.

They can all remember the day Izuku discovered his quirk.

**Flashback; 2 Years Ago**

Inko, Naruto, and Izuku were walking through the streets enjoying their family walk.

"Now how about we go out for some pizza, hmm?"

"Pizza! Alright!" Naruto and Izuku cheered with Inko giggling at them.

"I'm not kidding around, get back!"

The Midoriya family stopped as they looked up to see a robber coming out of a store holding a woman hostage waving a gun around.

"Anybody follow me and the bitch dies." The robber threatened heading to a care.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted running towards the robber.

"Naru-chan, wait!" Inko cried out.

Naruto didn't listen as he jumped in the air and fired a laser into the robbers hand knocking the gun away.

"OW! What the?!" The robber cried in surprise and turned to what attacked him only to have Naruto kick him in the face making him let go of the woman as he fell to the ground.

"Quick get to safety." Naruto said to the woman who nodded and went back into the store.

"You brat!" The robber growled before throwing a flash bomb at Naruto's feet as it went off blinding him.

"Ah!" Naruto cried.

"Here's what happens to brats trying to be heroes." The robber grinned pulling out a machine gun and open fired at Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Inko shouted.

"NII-SAN!" Izuku shouted throwing his left hand out as if wanting to reach him.

However what happened surprised everyone.

The barrage of bullets stopped cold in front of Naruto as they all glowed aqua blue.

"Huh?" Naruto muttered.

"What the?" The robber chocked.

Inko turned her head at Izuku to see he was glowing the same aqua blue as the bullets with a stupefied expression on his face.

"I-I-I...!" Izuku stuttered.

_"Izuku, you..." _Inko thought as a happiness swelled inside her.

"Why you!" The robber shouted pointing the machine gun at Izuku and Inko.

"I don't think so!" Naruto said firing lasers at the robbers face knocking him out. "Chump." He scoffed before turning around to Inko and Izuku as the latter slowly stopped glowing as the bullets fell to the ground. "I guess congratulations are in order, bro." Naruto grinned.

"Huh?" Izuku asked looking at Naruto.

"Come on, Izuku. Surely you just realized what you did." Naruto kept grinning.

"He's right, honey." Inko grinned too.

Izuku let what happened sink in, as well as understand what he just did.

He just used a power, meaning...

He had a quirk.

A **real **quirk.

Izuku started laughing in pure happiness as he started crying.

Naruto and Inko hugged him tightly being there at this revelation.

**Flashback Ends**

Ever since that day the Mirdoriya family have been learning all they can about Izuku's quirk.

From what they understood Izuku could manipulate the environment around him with the power of his mind, being able to telekinetically grab and move up to several objects many times his own size and weight as both a single or collective mass. He can also use this power on himself to enable him to not only hover but also fly at fast speeds. Plus it doubles as a force field, and he can exert enough pressure to bend half a meter thick steel bars, crush training dummies, trees, and other things with a single grab, and immobilize others' movements completely. Izuku could project pure psychic energies that he can manipulate into energy-based attacks, such as sharp blades, pulses to strike his targets at all ranges, and an even burst of energy that can paralyze his targets. He was also working to see if he could read minds, but that's a slow process.

The family decided to dub this quirk **Psychokinesis**.

Naruto said it was a powered up version of their mother's quirk, which Izuku and Inko agreed to, seeing the similarity of the powers.

"Now how about you two relax in the house while I go get dinner ready?" Inko suggested.

"Okay, Kaa-chan." Naruto and Izuku said grinning happily while their mother giggled.

**Days Later**

Naruto and Izuku were at a park playing catch while talking wanting to enjoy a peaceful day between them.

"So then I hear the teenager say to his friends, "My Mom is not smart. I don't tell your Mama so dumb jokes I tell my Mama so dumb jokes. For instance, my Mom is so dumb I don't tell your Mama so dumb jokes I tell my Mama so dumb jokes." and then his friends laughed at that." Naruto said tossing the ball.

"That was his way of being funny?" Izuku asked catching the ball not finding it funny at all.

"I know right? Who just talks about their own mother like that and thinks it's funny. Clearly that guy was not right in the head." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Well you can't cure stupidity for stupid people." Izuku said.

"But you can sure catch it like a virus." Naruto quipped making Izuku snort with laughter making Naruto chuckle too.

"I guess you're right about that one." Izuku agreed tossing the ball.

"So what do you plan to do when we go home?" Naruto asked catching the ball.

"I was thinking of doing my hero status books. I always want to think of new ideas for heroes and what they could do with their powers." Izuku said.

"Always the thinker, huh bro?" Naruto said.

"I like to think I'm dedicatedly smart." Izuku bragged raising his head up.

"I'm just glad I was able to make you stop with that whole muttering thing." Naruto chuckled.

"Well it was either that or you would keep hitting me on the head." Izuku deadpanned.

"Please! I was doing that for your own good. Kaa-chan even said you inherited that muttering from Hisashi and I refuse to have to share another thing with that man besides his genes." Naruto scoffed.

"I guess I can agree with you on that." Izuku agreed nodding his head in understanding.

"Leave her alone!"

Naruto and Izuku stopped their game of catch hearing the shout and turned their heads to see two girls their age on the ground with one protecting the other from two boys that were bullying them.

The first girl was fair skinned having black hair that reached her shoulders that had a small single bang above her right eye with onyx eyes wearing a crimson shirt, black shorts, and white shoes.

The second girl fair skinned having brown hair that reached her shoulders in a bob style as her two longer bangs framed her face with brown eyes and permanent blush marks on her cheeks wearing a yellow sweater, white pants, and pink shoes.

The two boys were Naruto and Izuku's least favorite people.

The first boy was peach skinned having spiky ash blonde hair with red eyes wearing a orange shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. This boy was Katsuki Bakugo.

The second boy was fair skinned having black dyed hair with a blue tint that had bangs framing his face and the back of his hair looked like a duck's ass with red eyes wearing a black shirt, red pants, and black shoes. This boy was Sasuke Bakugo, Katsuki's older twin brother.

"We did nothing to you!" The black haired girl said.

"Wrong. You decided to mouth off to us." Sasuke frowned.

"Only because you were picking on those kids causing them to leave crying!" The brown haired girl exclaimed.

"They deserved it for being extra that won't amount to anything!" Katsuki grinned.

"Unlike us who'll be superior to everyone." Sasuke said smugly.

"You two are the worst!" The black haired girl said.

"Yeah!" The brown haired girl agreed.

"Is that so?" Katsuki and Sasuke grinned walking threatingly towards them making the girls shake in fright.

"Get away from them!" Naruto and Izuku said getting in front of the two girls surprising them as Sasuke and Katsuki glared and smirked evilly at them.

"Well if it isn't the Dobe!" Sasuke said.

"Along with pathetic Deku!" Katsuki said.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Teme?" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Picking on people just cause they don't take for your crap, pretty lame Bakago." Izuku frowned at Katsuki.

"Shut up, Deku! You've been getting really cheeky lately for my tastes. And I think it's time I put you in your place." Katsuki grinned savagely.

"Same with you, Dobe. I'm not going to have some no-talent idiot try to show me up. You need to learn your betters." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh please. Nobody wants to put up with your stupid superiority and inferiority complexes." Izuku sighed shaking his head.

"Besides it's like the saying goes; The weakest dog barks the loudest." Naruto commented waving his hand up and down.

"We'll show you!" Katsuki and Sasuke roared before charging at Naruto and Izuku.

Naruto's fists glowed green as Sasuke's fists glowed black and the two punched each others fists creating a boom before they got into a rush of a fight with punches and kicks going all over the place moving around the park.

Katsuki was throwing his hands forward left and right throwing explosion after explosion at Izuku who was running, dodging, and leaping all over the place not letting the attacks his him before charging at Katsuki and kneed him in the chest knocking him down but was punched in his own chest knocking him down too.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke the former was flying away while the latter was running behind him.

"Running away like a coward, Dobe? How sad!" Sasuke said.

"Please, running away? More like misdirection." Naruto smirked before turning invisible making Sasuke skid to a stop.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke shouted looking around everywhere for him.

"Peekaboo!" Naruto said appearing in front of him before blasting him in the chest with his energy beams sending Sasuke soaring through the air to the ground. "How'd you like that, Teme?!"

"Right back at you!" Sasuke growled firing a black energy spear at Naruto paralyzing his body making him unable to move.

"D-Dang." Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Gotcha!" Sasuke grinned leaping at Naruto and barraged his face and body with punches.

With Izuku and Katsuki the former got into the latter defences after an explosion and was punching his face left and right with psycho powered hits making him stumble back.

"You freaking nerd!" Katsuki seethed.

"You can dish out insults but can't take the punches?!" Izuku said turning around and swift-kicked psycho energy into Katsuki's face.

"That's what you think!" Katsuki roared making a explosion go off in Izuku's face.

Both attacks knocked the other down but Katsuki was quicker to get up and fired explosions making Izuku rolls on the ground from the hits.

"How do you like that, Deku!" Katsuki grinned.

Naruto and Izuku slammed into each other before falling to the ground before getting up looking at a smirking Sasuke and Katsuki.

"That's where fools like you belong." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah! Groveling at our feet like worms!" Katsuki laughed boisterously.

"That's what you think!" Naruto and Izuku shouted before they cupped their left hand and right hand together as green orb appeared shinning with aqua blue energy.

"What the-?!" Sasuke and Katsuki exclaimed.

"Ecto Psycho Ha!" Naruto and Izuku launched a light blue-green energy blast that engulfed the Bakugo brothers. When the attack died down Sasuke and Katsuki were knocked out with bruises all over their bodies.

"Heh, take that." Naruto grinned.

"Jerks." Izuku chuckled.

"Woooow!" Naruto and Izuku looked behind them to see the girls were looking at them in awe.

"That was amazing! It was like some kind of super move!" The brown haired girl exclaimed excitedly.

"You two have amazing quirks!" The black haired girl gushed.

"Hehe, thanks." Naruto and Izuku chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of their heads.

"Are you two alright though?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah they didn't hurt you guys or anything, right?" Izuku asked after.

"We're fine. We weren't hurt." The brown haired girl said.

"Luckily you came when you did." The black haired girl said.

"That's cool. I'm Naruto Midoriya." Naruto introduced.

"And I'm his younger twin, Izuku Midoriya." Izuku introduced waving.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ochaco Uraraka." The brown haired girl known as Ochaco smiled brightly.

"Hello, I'm Momo Yaoyorozu." The black haired girl known as Momo grinned.

"What do you girls say we get out of here." Naruto suggested.

"Before the ugly beauties decide to wake up and come after all of us." Izuku said pointing his thumb at the down Sasuke and Katsuki.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Momo agreed.

"What she said." Ochaco nodded agreeing too.

With that the four kids left the park.

"So, what kinds of quirks do you guys have?" Naruto aske the girls.

"Oh well my quirk's the ability to create any non-living material/object from my exposed skin by transforming the molecular structure of my fat cells." Momo said, demonstrating by making a pair of dice come out from the back of her right hand. "In order to create something, I need to understand the molecular structure of what the material/object is made of."

"Wow, so that would have to make you super smart. Impressive." Naruto grinned widely with an impressed tone making Momo blush before looking down at the ground and poked her fingers together embarrassed.

"Mine's the power to nullify the effects of gravity on solid targets both living and nonliving by touching them with the pads on my fingertips, causing them to become weightless and float." Ochaco said showing her hands then also demonstrating her power by touching a mailbox and making it float. "I'm also able to cancel the effect of my quirk by touching my finger pads together." She did so making the mailbox fall down.

"Cool power. I think there are other ways to use your quirk if you train it good enough." Izuku smiled.

"Teehee, thanks." Ochaco giggled blushing tapping her knuckles against her head and sticking out her tongue.

The four of them kept talking as they walked off. Not knowing the strong bonds they would have.

Sorry for the delay. As you can see I gave Naruto Danny Phantom's powers, and I gave Izuku powers like that of Silver the Hedgehog. Next chapter I'll post the harems for both brothers.


End file.
